Flavors
by Silverloveless
Summary: Welcome to Flavors where everynight you can have a different taste of the club scene. Follow Kurt and Blaine as they explore the various nights fun that Flavors provides. Some club fun followed by SMUT is always fun. Hope you all like it.


**Flavors**

**Brokeback Mondays**

**A/N: This is the follow up fic for Bear Cub. This is all gonna be rated M. Kinda like a constant role play romp around so to speak. Don't own Glee…sigh. I still need themes for Wednesday, Sat and Sunday so I would love to hear from you all. Please review I would love to know how to improve and what you all want.**

"Really Blaine, Brokeback Mondays," Kurt was trying his hardest not to laugh, but the earnest look that highlighted Blaine's face was making it difficult. Blaine lay on Kurt's bed as Kurt stood at the foot of it. Kurt looked up at the ceiling, regaining his composure. "Well how are you going to get in? You're not working so I doubt they would let you walk right in," Kurt said as he walked into his closet. "That's the power of Puck's connections," Blaine said louder. Kurt walked out with a cowboy hat, "So tell me how old are you gonna be tomorrow?"

Blaine got up, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, grabbing the hat from his boyfriend. "I'm going to be twenty three, the same age that the Bar Master thinks I am." Blaine leaned in for a kiss placing the hat on Kurt's head. As he pulled back he loved the way it rested on Kurt's head, and licked his lips. Kurt giggled, "Just wait till tomorrow Cowboy, and you'll love the view a whole lot more."

*LINEBREAK*

"Dad I'm going out now," Kurt called as he walked down the stairs. "Wait wait," Burt said as he turned off the game. "Why are you dressed in one of your glee outfits," Burt said taking off his baseball cap to scratch his head. "Dad I already told you. Blaine and I are going out to a Warbler party that's being held in a barn. It's some kind of country themed party," Kurt lied through his teeth. "And you're going to a barn," Burt knew his son, and Kurt would never go to a barn. "Yes a barn. I was reassured that it is clean, and that there will be chairs to sit on. I will not have to sit on hay or hang out in a dank loft," Kurt said.

He and Blaine had gone over a whole cover story last night to ensure their plan would go smoothly. "And afterwards," Burt asked. "I…was wondering…you know Blaine's parents are still not home for the summer, and I _hate_ to think of him all by himself when I could-". "Kurt Kurt. I know what you're going to say," Burt sighed holding his face in his hands. "Fine you can stay the night. I expect you here in the morning thought."

Kurt lit up, and Burt's heart felt lighter. "Thanks Daddy and I was wondering you know they probably won't be there for the rest of the week, and Blaine can't cook. _SO_ that means all his meals are probably going to be greasy fast food, and that's not good for him even at our age. I mean I need to watch out for his health too," Kurt said giving Burt puppy eyes. "Kurt," Blaine gave a warning tone.

"Daddy he needs me," Kurt's eyes began to glisten over with tears. Burt sighed, "Will you come back each morning?" "Of course! Every opportunity is a moment for fashion so I need to have full access to my wardrobe everyday," Kurt smiled. He also needed his clothes to figure out what he was going to wear the next night to Flavors. "Fine be safe. Do you have a designated driver," concern heard in Burt's words. "Yeah. I'm going to drive, and I doubt Blaine is going to drink. He is still haunted from the last time," Kurt smirked. He then remembered the conversation he had with his Dad in the kitchen after Blaine was found passed out in his bed. 'I just know that something went down in the tent.' Mmm…something is definitely going down tonight.

Kurt quickly grabbed his keys, and rushed out the door. He messed with the radio for a few minutes till he settled on a radio station, and began the long drive to Blaine's house. When he finally got there he rushed up to the door, and waited for Blaine to come out. He checked his hat in the window's reflection. He was so glad he kept the whole costume from the performance last year.

The door opened wide to show a gorgeous boy leaning against the door frame. He was dressed in dark jeans, and a pink button down collared shirt whose sleeves were rolled up. His cute curls were sticking out from under a white cowboy hat. "Damn Babe, you look good" Blaine held a huge grin on his face. Kurt's own jeans weren't skinny jeans tight, but seemed to show off his great curves. That black shirt was tight against his toned chest. "Kurt you're boots are huge," Blaine's whole gaze focusing on his boots. "You know what they saw about boot size, love," Kurt laughed as he began to walk back to the truck. "Where's my kiss, and why do you have Finn's beat up truck?"

Kurt turned and kissed Blaine, "I thought it would make the experience more authentic so you coming or not." Blaine smiled and locked the door before he raced to the passenger door that Kurt held open for him. When Kurt got in and turned the ignition he whined out a "Blaine." "What," Blaine's hand was hovering over the radio's buttons. "Please don't change to a country station. I know we're probably going to get more country in the next few hours than I've pretty much listen to this whole year." "Fine, but you have to dance with me when ever I ask you too," Blaine leaned his head out. Kurt leaned in and kissed those soft lips, "Deal."

When they finally arrived they both scrambled out of the truck. As they approached the entrance Blaine nodded to the bouncer who recognized him, and let him in. Kurt on the other hand flashed him his I.D. As the bouncer looked Kurt up and down, Blaine began to get nervous. When Kurt got back his I.D. he let out a low gruff "Thanks." The bouncer nodded, and Blaine could only chuckle at Kurt's use of his elastic vocal range. Blaine walked into the over familiar bar leading Kurt over to a small circular table and they sat looking around. There were more women here, and many were standing next to their partners, but everyone seemed to be mixed together. "Wow there were a lot more people here than on Fridays," Blaine said as he waved down the waiter. "Probably because Summer's come around," Kurt laughed. "Oh Howdy Blaine, Suge what can I get ya'll," Kurt immediately picked up on that southern twang that probably got him working on Monday's. "Hey Mason I'll take a water. Babe?" "Yeah I'll take what's on tap," Kurt smiled. "Shaw thing," Mason checked both of their hands for black X's before heading back to the bar. "Here Blaine," Kurt passed him the truck's keys.

When Kurt finally finished his beer, they had both already taken to people watching. "You ready to dance," Blaine smiled. He got up from his stool and held his hand out to Kurt. Kurt could only smile, and followed Blaine to the dance floor. "Do you dance country," Kurt asked. "I figured we could pick it up as we go," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand. "It's a good thing that I do then," Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's waist and began to lead him around the floor. "Wow Kurt you're great at this," Blaine laughed as he was spun around. They both loved the fact that they could dance together with out getting any strange looks. This was different from their dance at Prom. It was just as special, but this time they knew no eyes were on them because this is natural, no matter what.

"You can thank a Glee performance for that." It was then that Kurt spun, and stopped, "Well speak of the Devil." Blaine turned in Kurt's direction and saw a tan blond woman in a hot pink getup that was talking to a group of guys. It was then that she turned and spotted Kurt. "Shirt!" She began to walk over to the pair, and Kurt let out a "Shit" under his breath. "It's Kurt April. Blaine this is April Rhodes. April this is my boyfriend Blaine."

Blaine held back a smirk. He had heard the story about April and the barf that landed on Ms. Pillsbury. "Kurt Kurt right. Aww look at your cute little boy toy here. Looks like you took those magazines to heart huh," April smiled and winked at Blaine. "OK! You know April I think they have Karaoke here. I bet you could sing Last Name for old times right," Kurt's voice began to get high pitched which Blaine smiled at. "Oh That sounds like a great idea," she said before she took off to find the DJ. "Oh Thank Gaga," Kurt said when she was far enough away. "She is a character isn't she," Blaine laughed. Soon enough April's voice came over the speakers, and Kurt sung into Blaine's ear as he continued to lead him around. They dance a few more times, till Blaine whispered, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I had my fun," Kurt smiled. As they left Blaine waved to April as Kurt tried to drag him out the door faster. It was near one when they got back to Blaine's house. "I call shower first," Kurt yelled as he raced up the stairs towards Blaine's room. "Fine," Blaine laughed. As Kurt took a shower, he wandered over to the guest bathroom and took his.

Earlier Blaine had debated grabbing a change of clothes, but decided against it hoping that well…he wouldn't need them later. When he got back to his room however he didn't know right he was. There was Kurt….bare, his skin flushed from the shower. His hair wet, hanging loosely over his forehead. But what stood out the most was Kurt's hat that now rested over his crotch, teasing Blaine so badly. "You know what they say right love," Kurt practically purred out his glasz eyes darkening with lust. Blaine only shook his head. "Save a horse, ride a cowboy," it was then that Kurt moved his hat onto his head. Kurt's member stood so hard and pink that Blaine's own arousal grew. "Oh please tell me that I'm the cowboy," Blaine whined. Kurt moved his hat to the side, and only beckoned Kurt over with his finger.

Blaine practically jumped on the bed, and Kurt laughed as he bounced gently up on the bed. Soon however their lips met and Blaine moved to hover over his lover. His hand traced up and down Kurt's chest feeling the light moisture that still clung to that soft skin. Kurt's own hands treaded through Blaine's loose curls bringing him even deeper into their kiss. A callused thumb found it's way to Kurt's nipple and began to tweak and circle the hardening bud. Kurt arched into the feeling, his hips thrusting into Blaine's only to come in contact with the towel. "No no," Kurt panted out as his hand grabbed the towel that was still around Blaine's waist, and threw it on the floor.

Blaine moaned into their next kiss as their hard arousals touched. Kurt's hand shot out towards the bedside drawer. He knocked over Blaine's clock, but soon found the bottle of lube before he did any more damage. He thrust it into Blaine's hand, "Please now." Blaine only nodded. He gathered some lube on his hand before he tossed it somewhere. Slowly he pushed in his index finger into Kurt's pink entrance. As he pushed past the first ring of muscles he looked up to see Kurt breathing out deeply trying to get himself to relax. "Ok," Kurt murmured. Blaine began to kiss Kurt again as he added the second finger. They began to move in and out, and crossed each other in the tight heat that Kurt was giving off.

Kurt looked so sinful. His soft pink bottom lip caught in his teeth as he tried to suppress a low moan. "No no baby. It's just us. Let me hear you," Blaine murmured into the skin under Kurt's jaw. "God Blaine," Kurt cried out. He began to push himself down onto Blaine's fingers. The blunt nails of Kurt's fingers digging into Blaine's shoulders gave Kurt more grip.

"God I need you in me…NOW!" Kurt was practically pulling Blaine as close to him as he could. Blaine detached himself from Kurt to line up with him, but Kurt made a quicker move. "Ah ah, remember what I said," Kurt pushed Blaine onto his back and straddled his hips. Kurt rose his hips up, and slowly lowered himself onto Blaine's dick. "Oh yeah," Blaine could only respond as his neck arched against the pillow his hands gripping Kurt's hips tightly. "You like that," Kurt said as he was finally settled to the hilt. Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's chest before Kurt took that hand and brought it to his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Blaine's finger slowly pulling it in and out of his hot mouth.

Blaine began shallow thrusts into Kurt's bottom, "Fffuuuucckk Kurt. Ride me." Kurt only nodded as he held him self up using Blaine's chest. He rose up, the head of Blaine's cock almost sliding out before he dropped back down. "Shit," Kurt cried out as Blaine began to thrust up at a faster rhythm angling himself as he did. "There," Kurt's grip tightened as Blaine's dick rubbed over his prostate. He looked up at Kurt loving the sight before him, "Damn I think you're missing something."

Blaine reached around blindly till he found Kurt's discarded hat. "Ride me cowboy," Blaine yelled as he placed the hat on Kurt's head. "You're beautiful love," Blaine's breath was taken away in the next moment. Kurt looked so fucking beautiful; his skin flushed, eyes blown out with lust, and that black hat against the rest of his light hair was just…Kurt.

"F-Faster please Blaine," echoed into the room. Kurt leaned over, and Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's. "I love you," Kurt moaned out as his cock twitched. "I love you. Cum for me Kurt," Blaine hissed Kurt getting tighter above him. At the command Kurt came in white strings all over Blaine's chest; some even landing on his chin. "Yes," Blaine yelled as he peaked filling Kurt up, loving the feeling of those hot muscles tightening around him.

Kurt collapsed and rolled over his chest heaving up and down as he tried to get back to a calmer state. Blaine's hand found Kurt's and tangled into it. After a few moments Kurt whispered, "I love you," as he leaned over to kiss Blaine. Blaine kissed him back lingering on his lips for a minute. "Let's get you cleaned up," Blaine smiled he ran his hand down his chest, "and I guess me too." Blaine returned quickly with a damp warm rag in hand, and cleaned Kurt gently. Even after the great round of sex, Blaine treated Kurt as his treasure. He tossed the rag on the floor and curled into Kurt's arms. "Goodnight Kurt." Kurt smiled bringing the comforter up around them, "Goodnight Love."

**Sorry for all the innuendo heavy lines I know there are a lot in there. Also I only noticed Kurt's huge feet in Somewhere Only We Know, and I was like those Damn those white shoes are HUGE. And that just makes me giggle lol. Please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


End file.
